Revealed past and Hidden Memories
by Agent Ukiya
Summary: Spoiler fic. Do not read if you haven't read GK 1985 novel, ok?
1. Introduction

**Revealed Past and Hidden Memories**

by: Agent Ukiya

April 19, 2005

Author's note: my first GK 21 fic. I hope you'll like it. This is all about my Ultimate Anime Idol Ayane Isuzu and her mysterious past. I just based my story on the Gatekeepers 1985.

Disclaimer: I don't own GK 21 or any of it's characters. I just borrowed them for a while, ok?

Summary: Kageyama explains everything that happened in the past. The question is, will Ayane like it or not? Please RnR.

* * *

**Chapter I: Introduction**

After school, Ayane and Miu decided to go home early. Suddenly, Kageyama just called them to report immediately to his office. He's going to tell something important.

Miu: I wonder, Is it another mission?

Ayane: I think so. He better make it safe this time.

Miu: I agree. The last mission was a bit dangerous.

Ayane: You mean, very dangerous. It almost got us killed.

Few minutes later...

Kageyama's office

Kageyama: finally, you arrived. It took you 13 minutes to get here.

Ayane: just make is fast; tell us the mission right away. We still have assignments to do at home.

Kageyama: Ayane, I know you won't like this.

Ayane: JUST TELL US THE MISSION!

Kageyama: ok then. It's not a mission but--

Miu: not a mission? We just wasted time to do our homework?

Kageyama: actually it's--

Ayane: let's go Miu. We have things to accomplish.

Kageyama: It's about the former Gatekeepers.

Ayane and Miu stopped walking out the door.

Ayane: former Gatekeepers?

Kageyama: yes.

Ayane: you mean...AEGIS?

Kageyama: that's right.

Ayane: what about them?

Kageyama: Ayane, I know everything about them including you.

Ayane: what do you mean?

Kageyama: I read this document about them want me to show you?

Ayane: no thanks.

Miu: sure!

Ayane: Miu!

Miu: c'mon Ayane please...

Ayane: (takes a deep breath)...alright.

Miu: thanks pal!

Kageyama: Ayane, if you don't want to look at these files, I suggest you leave.

Ayane: no. Just go ahead.

Kageyama: ok. These are events that happen in the year 1969. AEGIS captain Shun Ukiya defeated me and stopped my evil plans.

Miu: wow! Is he really that strong?

Kageyama: definitely. The Ukiyas always posses the gate of strong wind. This gate is always passed on by generation to generation but not all Ukiyas have this gate. Only chosen ones. If you have this extra-ordinary power, it means you're a gatekeeper from the Ukiya family.

Miu: hold on, Ayane; is gate of strong wind your gate?

Ayane: yeah.

Miu: that means you're an Ukiya.

Ayane: so?

Miu: you must be really lucky!

Ayane: sort of lucky.

Kageyama: next, in 1975, AEGIS network was disbanded.

Miu: how come?

Kageyama: they say that secret organization is illegal. So, they decided to go on their own.

Ayane: did they still continue on hunting down invaders?

Kageyama: some of them like your parents Ayane. They continue to eliminate invaders at the same time, look for a job.

Ayane: what? Both of my parents are gatekeepers?

Kageyama nods his head.

Ayane: this is insane.

Miu: If both Ayane's parents were gatekeepers, she should have 2 gate powers.

Kageyama: I don't think that's going to happen.

Ayane: do you know my parents?

Kageyama: I sure do.

Ayane: who are they?

Kageyama: Shun Ukiya and Ruriko Ikusawa.

Ayane: Ruriko Ikusawa? Who's she?

Kageyama: your real mother.

Ayane: but, Misato Isuzu is my real mother.

Kageyama: no.

Ayane: why didn't I see her?

Kageyama: she died after you were born.

Ayane: how come nobody told me that?

Kageyama: only few people know about it.

Ayane: they never tell me anything. How did my mother die?

Kageyama: she was murdered by an evil gatekeeper. That evil gatekeeper also wants to kill you too. But luckily, your father fought that gatekeeper using both of his gates. The gate of gales and the gate of dark wind. Because of too much force used, they both died at the same time. Your father did that thing for your safety Ayane. He really loves you very much. He wants you to grow up and be a strong gatekeeper like him. He forgot his own life just for you. Not only for you, but to avenge your mother's death and for the sake of the world.

Miu: amazing.

Kageyama: Ayane, because of that incident, there's no need for you to hate him. You should be proud to be his daughter. Not all men are like him.

Miu: he's got a point there Ayane.

Ayane: I'll think about it.

Ayane leaves the room with tears on her eyes.

Kageyama: next time, she'll realize that not being an Ukiya is a mistake.

Miu: Are there more things we need to know?

Kageyama: that's enough for know. You should go home now Miu.

Miu: yes sir.

Ayane's room

Ayane: that's not true. All he said was just a lie.

Then Saemi enters her room surprisingly.

Saemi: Ayane, are you crying?

Ayane: no.

Saemi: are you having a hard time in those math problems? I can help you.

Ayane: not at all.

Saemi: are you hungry? Maybe I can make you dinner.

Ayane: no thanks.

Saemi: alright then. Just go down stairs if you're hungry.

Ayane: ok.

2 hours later...10 pm to be specific. Ayane finally finished all her assignments. After she had dinner, she heads back to her room immediately. Still thinking of the story that Kageyama told her. About her parents and how they died. Several minutes have passed, Ayane fell asleep...

* * *

To be continued...

Author: I know it's lacking. But, there are still more to come. Just hang on.


	2. Family Confrontation

**Revealed past and Hidden Memories**

by: Agent Ukiya

April 20, 2005

Author's note: chapter 2 is up! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own GK 21.

Summary: Ayane meets her real parents. Will she talk to them? At the same time, forgive her father. Please RnR.

* * *

**Chapter II: Family confrontation**

In Ayane's dream, she was lying on the bed reading a certain book when suddenly; someone was knocking on her door...

Ayane: who is it?

A beautiful woman who was wearing a bright yellow dress and a yellow ribbon went inside her room.

Ayane: wh-who are you?

Woman: don't be afraid, Ayane.

Ayane: how did you know my name?

Woman: Ayane , I am your mother. Ruriko Ukiya.

Ayane: Ukiya! Mother!

Ruriko: yes.

Ayane: but, Misato Isuzu is my mother.

Ruriko: no. She's just your guardian.

Ayane: how come she never told me?

Ruriko: because she hates me. She doesn't want to talk about me.

Ayane: where did you come from?

Ruriko: I'm from a paradise far away from here.

Ayane: that means...you're a ghost! Aren't you?

Ruriko: sort of.

Ayane: why are you here for?

Ruriko immediately removes her glasses and puts it in the table nearby.

Ayane: hey! I need that!

Ruriko: no you don't.

Ayane: you're starting to piss me off.

Ruriko: you know, you look cute without your glasses.

Ayane: blushes...thanks. I guess.

Ruriko: let's go outside. I want you to meet someone familiar.

Ayane: wait. I'll just get my stuff.

Ruriko: I'll be waiting downstairs ok?

Ruriko leaves the room.

Ayane: _she's very strange...Is she an Invader? No. Can't be. She's just...a ghost. That's all. There's no need to worry about. She won't kill me. In fact, she's my mother. If she really is..._

Living room…

Ruriko: ready to go dear?

Ayane: where are we going anyway?

Ruriko: anywhere.

Ayane: _that anywhere is heaven. This woman is trying to kill me!_

Ruriko: is there something wrong?

Ayane: no.

Ruriko: let's go then.

Outside…

When Ayane and Ruriko were outside, Ayane eventually saw the man she really hates.

Ayane: _it's him...the man who I use to hate all my life..._

Ruriko: do you know him Ayane?

Ayane: yes.

Shun: hi Ayane! Remember me?

Ayane: YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?

Shun was speechless...

Ayane: ANSWER ME!

Ruriko: Ayane, I think we should talk about that later. We have many things to do.

Ayane stared at Shun with extreme anger in her heart.

Ayane: alright...

City

Ayane: how come it's very quiet here? There's nobody around this area alone.

Ruriko: well...They must have enjoyed a weekend vacation away from this city.

Ayane: now that's weird.

Ruriko: Ayane, can you do me a favor?

Ayane: sure.

Ruriko: can you just, talk to your father.

Ayane: nope.

Ruriko: why do you hate him so much?

Ayane: because...he left me alone.

Ruriko: the only reason he left you alone is that he died in battle for peace and prosperity. Right Shun?

Shun: right.

Ruriko: Forgive him Ayane. Please…

Ayane thought about it for a few minutes…

Ayane: ok. I'll try to control my temper.

Shun smiled at Ayane and she also smiled back

Ruriko: things work out very well for the two of you.

Shun: of course. We're both Ukiyas.

Suddenly, Invader started to appear from the ground.

Ruriko: Shun! Look invaders!

Shun: hold on Rurippe, Let's see what this kid is made of.

Ruriko: you're going to make her fight them?

Shun: yup!

Ruriko: they're too many. She's outnumbered.

Shun: she can do it. Trust me.

Ayane begins to work on her laptop…

Shun: hey! What's this?

Ayane: it's a laptop.

Ruriko: Ayane, can't you use your own gate instead of others? Just once.

Ayane: but…I like using imitation gates.

Ruriko: you have one don't you? So use it please.

Shun: we want to know if you really can handle it.

Ruriko: and to prove that you're an Ukiya.

Ayane: I can't handle it just like you. I'm not using it regularly.

Shun: we know you can do it. Just believe in yourself.

Ayane: I will.

Then she gives her laptop and cellphones to Shun.

Ruriko: that's the spirit. Go for it!

Shun: wait! You might need this.

Shun lend Ayane his samurai sword.

Ayane: a samurai sword.

Shun: not just an ordinary sword. That sword makes your gate power a bit stronger than before. It will definitely work.

Ayane: thanks! GATE OPEN!

After a fierce battle with the invaders, Shun and Ruriko couldn't believe what they saw awhile ago.

Ruriko: wow! That was quite a show Ayane! You do have your father's blood in your veins after all.

Shun: I'm so proud of you! You were amazing out there.

Ayane: (smiles) thank you.

Ruriko: where do we go now?

Shun: well, how 'bout in the park.

Ruriko: what will we do there?

Shun: you know, spend quality time with our daughter.

Ruriko: alright then.

Park…

Ayane: mom, is being a gatekeeper dangerous?

Ruriko: yes.

Ayane: why?

Ruriko: umm…people who know that you're a gatekeeper will intend to kill you. Others pick a fight to determine if you really know how to use your gate power.

Ayane: have you fought other gatekeepers?

Ruriko: some of them…ask your father about it.

Ayane: dad…

Shun: what?

Ayane: did you pick a fight with other gatekeepers?

Shun: yeah.

Ayane: like who?

Shun: Reiji Kageyama.

Ayane: I see…

Shun: do you know him?

Ayane: sort of. Were you victorious?

Shun: of course I am.

Ayane: how did he survive that impact?

Shun: I don't know. That remains a mystery. Even our commander doesn't know about it.

Ayane: maybe I'll just ask him how.

Shun: you mean you work for him?

Ayane: uhh…yeah. But he's a good guy now. He's the old Kageyama you knew before who wants to take over the world.

Shun: oh…

Ruriko: he did change.

Shun: definitely.

Ruriko: so, what do you want to next, Shun?

Shun: I know! We can visit commander and see how he is doing right now.

Ruriko: good idea.

Tategami High…

Ayane: why are we here in my school?

Ruriko: our base is under this school.

Ayane: awesome! An underground base! How do you get there?

Shun: we use secret compartments. But now, we don't Because, AEGIS doesn't exist anymore.

Ayane: why was AEGIS disbanded?

Ruriko: the government said our organization was illegal. So, we decided to go on by ourselves.

Ayane: _Kageyama was right._

AEGIS secret base…

Shun: here we are Ayane.

Ayane: it seems a little…old here….

Shun: this base was destroyed a long time ago.

Ruriko: Shun, where's commander?

Shun: there he is!

Ruriko: commander!

Commander: whoa! What a surprise to see you here agent Ikusawa.

Ruriko: umm…I'm not Ikusawa anymore…

Commander: you mean? You and Ukiya..!

Ruriko: yes sir.

Commander: Is that so? By the way, where is captain Ukiya?

Shun: here I am Commander.

Commander: Ukiya, it's been a while. Who's the kid?

Shun: oh this? This is my daughter Ayane. She's a gatekeeper.

Commander: a gatekeeper huh? What gate power does she have?

Ruriko: gate of strong wind, sir.

Commander: really? That's amazing. I know she will be a fine leader someday. Just like you Ukiya.

Shun: thanks commander.

Commander: how about we give her a little test whether she knows how to use a gate power. Is that ok with you, Ayane?

Ayane: I think so.

Ruriko: c'mon Ayane! Go for it.

Shun: yeah! Show commander what you're made of!

Ayane: ok.

Outside Tategami High…

Commander: ready Ayane?

Ayane: I'm ready.

Commander: how many targets do you want?

Ayane: just give me a dozen.

Shun: no. Give her 20.

Commander: 20! Isn't that too many?

Shun: she can do it. Trust me.

Commander: alright then. 20 it is.

Ayane: GATE OPEN!

After the test…

Commander: wow! I'm impressed Ukiya! How did you manage to have a special child?

Shun: well…she's gifted.

Commander: I agree.

Suddenly, a strange guy appeared in front of them. Who do you think he is? Check out chapter 3 and find out.

* * *

Author: It's a little pathetic right? Actually it is! Mwahahaha! Negative reviews are always welcome. They can help me a lot though. I haven't watched GK 21 yet. So, I don't know if Ayane knows about the AEGIS secret base under the school. 


End file.
